Ketika Kiseki no Sedai berubah
by Rey Ai
Summary: Gimana ya kira-kira kalo misalnya salah satu dari para Kiseki no Sedai berubah kepribadianya? warning humor garing! abal,absurd/tiap chapter ganti chara. Chapter 5 update! Murasakibara Atsushi!
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Hai minna, Author baru pertama kali nerbitin(?) ff, gomen kalo GaJe ceritanya. Dan menyalahi motto Author sebagai Reader. Langsung saja, semoga kalian suka minna! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC (sangat) abal,humor garing,Gaje(banget),typo(s) probably,etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kala itu angggota _K__iseki no Sedai_ berkumpul di _gym_ untuk latihan basket. Semuanya sudah berkumpul _gym_ kecuali kuroko.

"Mana Tetsuya? Lama sekali dia." Tanya Akashi, kapten mereka yang hampir mau ngamuk itu, mereka jadi berkeringat dingin.

"Ngg... mungkin Kurokocchi sedang ada urusan." Jawab Kise dengan nada kurang meyakinkan.

"Bagaiman mungkin Tetsuya mengabaikan perintahku?" gunting sudah berada di tanganya sekarang. Mereka menatap horror Akashi, kecuali si titan ungu yang setia sama _snack-_nya itu.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Akasicchi, pa-pasti Kurokocchi akan segera datang." Kata kise menenangkan agar Akashi tidak melempar gunting saktinya.

Baru saja akashi mau ngelempar guntingnya, yang ditunggu-tunggu datang, _kiseki no sedai_ bernapas lega.

Tapi tunggu ada yang aneh dengan kuroko. Ada kotoran nimpuk diwajahnya? (*author digepukin kuroko lovers) bukan, bukan itu yang berubah adalah...wajahnya.

Kenapa wajahnya? Operasi? Bukan, kuroko dia... tersenyum! Oh my! Kuroko yang biasanya selalu bermuka datar itu tersenyum. Apa yang membuatnya terjadi?

Sementara _K__iseki no Sedai_ masih menganga—termasuk Akashi, tapi langsung mingkem, biar imejnya ga rusak—kuroko berbicara dengan tersenyum. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu." (*Author meleleh)

Eh ternyata bukan Cuma author yang meleleh, Akashi juga ikutan meleleh, tapi dalam hati biar ga ketahuan.

"Kurokocchi! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau tidak kesambar halilililintar kan_-ssu_?" tanya kise gelapan karna masih shock.

"Oi Kise, berapa kali kamu mengucapkan kata 'li' dalam kata halilintar!_ Baka!_"

"Diam Ahomine! Eike(?) kan lagi shock. Eh salah, maksudnya aku lagi shock berat_-ssu!_"

"Hah, itu Cuma alasanmu Kise!" tiba-tiba sikacamata nimbrung. Dan terjadilah perang adu mulut ke 253(?) antara mereka bertiga. Bahkan tidak ada yang sadar kalau aura hitam mengelilingi mereka.

Gunting melayang diantara mereka (dan memotong sedikit rambut Aomine) gunting keramat nancap di dinding. Seketika semua diam—termasuk Kuroko dan Murasakibara. "Kalian bisa diam? Atau sudah siap mengantarkan nyawa kalian ke neraka?" tanya Akashi dingin dan mematikan. Semua diam, tidak berani bersuara dan bergerak.

"Akashi_-kun_ sadis. Kita kan masih kecil tidak baik main bunuh-bunuhan pake gunting." Suara seseorang memecah keheningan, siapa yang berani menentang Akashi? Apa dia sudah siap untuk mati? Dan orang itu adalah...Kuroko.

.

.

.

*krik krik

.

.

.

Sontak saja semuanya swetdrop, sangat shock. Murasakibara yang asik makan menjatuhkan makananya.

"Kuro_-chin_ kau tidak apa apa kan...?" tanya Murasakibara lirih.

Sekarang semua memandang Kuroko dengan horror. Mereka melirik Akashi yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ini mulai tidak stabil, mereka mulai membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diterima Kuroko.

Akashi maju satu langkah._ Kiseki no Sedai_ menahan napas.

"Tetsuya, apa katamu barusan? Kau menentangku?"

Keempat orang lainya berdo'a semoga Kuroko diterima disisi-Nya (woi, Kuroko belum mati!)

"Tidak Akashi_-kun_, aku hanya merasa tidak suka itu saja." Jawab Kuroko kalem sambil melipat tanganya di dada. Kuroko, kau baik baik saja? Semoga Akashi berbaik hati untuk hukumanmu.

"Dan sekarang kau berani membantahku Tetsuya? Aku akan memberimu hukuman untuk ini." Akashi menyeringai tipis, gunting sudah siap ditangan.

Akashi melangkah mendekati Kuroko, Kuroko tetap pada tempatnya, dan juga dia menggembungkan pipinya. (what?! Kuroko_ tsundere_?)

_Kiseki no Sedai_ malah lebih shock. Tapi berganti menjadi acara tahan napas ketika Akashi sudah berjarak 1m dari Kuroko.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah lagi mendekati Kuroko.

Dan...

.

.

Preet~ pret pret pret~~

.

.

Kentut Aomine berirama memecah keheningan. Sontak semua memandangi Aomine, termasuk Akashi yang menatap Aomine dengan tatapan menusuk.

'_Mampus gue_.' Kata Aomine dalam hati, dan berkeringat dingin.

Dan benar saja gunting melayang menyobek baju Aomine. Salah sendiri menganggu pertunjukan!

'Kentut sialan! Ngapain keluar ga diundang. Nyawaku hampir aja melayang. Eh tapi kalo aku mati, kentut bakalan nyesel ga bisa keluar tanpa diundang.' Pikir A(h)omine kekanak-kanakan dalam hatinya.

Setelah masalah selesai dengan Aomine. Semua kembali memandang Kuroko. Akashi sekarang sudah berada tepat di depan Kuroko. _Kiseki no Sedai_ tahan napas, bahkan wajah Midorima sudah mebiru saking lamanya tahan napas.

Akashi mengangkat tanganya. *deg-deg*

Mulai mendekatkan tanganya ke Kuroko. *deg-deg*

Dan Akashi menyelipkan tanganya ke wajah Kuroko dengan lembut. Tentu saja semua _swetdrop_, menganga, termasuk Kuroko.

"Akashi_-kun?_"

"Hei Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut. Wajah Kuroko memerah._ Kiseki no Sedai_ hampir mau pingsan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Akashi_-kun_. Aku baik baik saja." Kata kuroko memalingkan wajahnya dari Akashi, soalnya wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Akashi.

Akashi menyeringai tipis, dia tau kalau Kuroko berbohong. "Baiklah Tetsuya, hukumanmu nanti saja. Sekarang kita latihan dulu." Katanya seraya melepas tanganya dari wajah Kuroko yang masih memerah.

Bagaimana mungkin Akashi yang sadis itu bisa begitu baik kepada Kuroko? Yah itu masih menjadi misteri, hanya Tuhan yang tau. (walaupun Author dan Readers tau kenapa :v )

"Kita mulai latihanya sekarang. Hukuman Tetsuya nanti saja, sekarang cepat latihan!" titah Akashi memulai latihan nerakanya, semua segera berlatih.

Akashi masih heran dengan perubahan sikap Kuroko,mungkin dia sudah menemukan kembali ekspresinya? Itu tidak mungkin. Dari yang Akashi lihat saat latihanya sekarang ini, Kuroko lebih banyak ber-ekspresi, seperti kesal, senang, senyum, dan bahkan terlihat lebih _cool._(dua dari belakang membuat Akashi merona, tapi langsung normal. Jaim—jaga image—gitu deh.)

Tiba-tiba di tengah latihan...

"Oi Tetsu! Kalo ngelempar yang bener dong!" seru Aomine. Kuroko yang biasanya akan minta maaf dengan wajah datarnya malah melawan balik Aomine.

"Aomine_-kun,_ aku sudah melakukan lemparan yang baik. Mungkin Aomine_-kun_ yang tidak bisa menangkapnya." Tentu saja perlawanan Kuroko membuat semuanya tercengang.

"Oi Tetsu apa-apaan kau melawanku? Jelas-jelas kaulah yang salah!"

"Tidak! Aomine_-kun_ yang salah!"

"Kau Tetsu!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

Gunting melayang diantara keduanya,seketika mereka berdua terdiam. "Lanjutkan latihanya,jangan bertengkar. Dan kau Daiki, latihanmu menjadi lima kali lipat, Tetsuya kau tiga kali lipat." Aomine ingin protes tapi sudah mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Akashi.

"Hmpph." Kuroko mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil melipat tanganya di dada.

"Kyaaa! Kurokocchi_ tsundere!_ Midorimacchi sepertinya akan mendapat saingan-_ssu!_" goda Kise.

"Aku tidak _tsundere!_ Biar saja kuroko _tsundere_, aku tidak peduli-_nanodayo!"_ sahut Midorima sambil mbenahin kacamatanya yang ga melorot, dasar tsundere akut.

"Aduhh... Aomine_-kun_! Sakit!" pekik Kuroko yang dilempari bola basket sama Aomine. Dan terjadilah perang antara keduanya yang jarang terjadi.

Tapi Kuroko lebih histeris dalam adu mulut lawan Aomine. Semuanya bingung, Akashi juga. "Hei Kuro-_chin,_ makanlah maiubo-ku dulu, biar agak baikan." Tawar Murasakibara. Kuroko tidak mengindahkan tawaran Murasakibara yang jarang terjadi.

Dan disaat itulah Momoi yang tadi absen datang sambil membawa _vanilla milkshake_. Langsung saja disambar Akashi dan diberikanya kepada Kuroko. Dan benar Kuroko menjadi lebih tenang. Dan bahkan sudah kembali kewajah datarnya. Semua menghela napas lega.

"Jadi Tetsuya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menjadi berbeda?" tanya Akashi, lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Jadi begini Akashi_-kun_, aku dipisahkan dari _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaanku oleh Aomine_-kun._" Jawab Kuroko jujur. Tapi mereka tidak tau apa maksud Kuroko.

Kuroko menghela napas. "Aku tidak boleh meminum _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaanku selama dua hari berturut-turut oleh Aomine-kun. Gara-gara aku tidak sengaja menyobek majalah Mai_-chan_ miliknya."

"Oh, jadi ini semua salah Daiki. Tetsuya, hukumanmu kucabut, biar Daiki yang menerimanya." Kata Akashi menyeringai setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kuroko.

Aomine berkeringat dingin lagi,Akashi berjalan ke arah Aomine. '_Mimpi apa gue semalem, sampe kena kejadian buruk kayak gini. Oh iya kemarin malem gue mimpi ketemu banci di Taman Lawang. Cih banci pembawa sial_.' Rutuk Aomine di dalam hati.

"Daiki, hukumanmu kutambah jadi 20 kali lipat." Kata Akashi menyeringai. Sementara Aomine menangis guling-guling. Sementara Momoi yang tidak tau apa-apa Cuma ber-_swetdrop_ ria.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan berbarengan.

"Tetsuya, jangan kau kira hukumanmu kucabut begitu saja, kau masih harus menerima hukuman."

Kuroko memandang Akashi,lalu menghelang napas dengan wajah datarnya itu. "Baiklah Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi menyeringai tipis. Lalu tiba-tiba Akashi mencium pipi Kuroko! Hanya di pipi, tidak lebih! Kuroko _shock_.

"Itu sebagai hukumanmu Tetsuya." Kata Akashi sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih_ shock._

.

.

.

.

.

**yo author disini, semoga kalian menikmati fic nya minna. gomen kalo hancur T^T**

**btw besok udah masuk sekolah nih, masih pingin liburan T.T dan pasti besok macet banget .**

**next chap di update secepatnya kalo dapet ide :D tentu saja kalo banyak review maka makin cepet update ^^**

**chapter ini di edit author, terlalu banyak typo disini soalnya, makasih yang udah mau nge-review tentang kesalahan Author ini. ceritanya enggak berbeda kok, cuma typo(s) diperbaiki. **

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Aomine Daiki

**Sebelumnya Rey mau balas Review para Beta x3**

**Kuroslayer:**** Akashi emang moduser sejati #lol Aomine emang Aho,dan Bad Luck xD**

**.**

**luwita marshanugroho:**** aduh sori kalo banyak typo, tapi udah Rey edit kembali kok. Makasih udah mau nge-baca dan nge-review. **

**.**

**Tanaka Aira:**** Biasalah Akashi ga mau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.**

**.**

**Akanemori:**** iya kok ini masih lanjut sampe beberapa chapter, Akashi emang selalu modus ke Kuroko x3**

**.**

**Kaoruishinomori:**** hehe... makasih. Author akan tetap writing sampe pada batas waktunya(?)**

**.**

**Psychoarea:**** gomen buat typo yang terpampang jelas . Author sudah mengeditnya kok. Makasih udah mau memberitahu kesalahanya. Dan semoga tambah senyam-senyum sendiri xD**

**.**

**Linkz:**** Kalo misalnya Akashi ga ada maksud, bukan Akashi namanya :3**

**.**

**.**

**Kurokolovers:**** he-eh ini udah dilanjut. Pasti gantian kok yang berubah jadi aneh bin sableng.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Kibum:**** next chapter udah terbit nih, moga suka ya xD Akashi Jaim gitu loh :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC(banget), GaJe, ancur, abal, humor garing,typo(s),dll**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

Siang itu seperti biasa para Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ ditambah Momoi,makan siang bersama diatap sekolah dan acara tukar menukar makanan telah terlaksana. Tapi ada satu orang yang kurang. Dimana Aomine?

"_Ne_, Aominecchi ada dimana-_ssu?_" tanya si pirang yang seorang model ganteng + cantik = Kise. Rumus fans Kise

"Dai-_chan_ pasti sedang tidur-tiduran diatas pohon, eh maksud ditempat yang nyaman buat tidur. Lagipula aku tidak peduli selama masih ada Tetsu-_kun_ disini~~" ucap Momoi sambil memeluk Kuroko disampingnya.

"Sesak Momoi_-san_," keluh Kuroko tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Bukanya Momoi melonggarkan pelukanya, malah pelukanya semakin erat. Alhasil Kuroko hampir kehabisan napas karena dada cup D itu =.=

"Satsuki hentikan itu, kau akan membunuh Tetsuya dengan cara yang tidak wajar dan tidak etis." Perintah Akashi. Refleks Momoi melepaskan pelukanya.

"Hei Kurokocchi, kau tidak apa-apakan? Kurokocchi jawab aku!" ucap Kise sambil menggoyangkan badan Kuroko yang setengah sakaratul maut(?) "Jangan tinggalkan aku_-ssu!_" rengek Kise lebay, sampe meluk-meluk Kuroko.

"Ryouta, Tetsuya tidak akan mati hanya karna dipeluk Satsuki."

"_Nani?_ Tetsu-_kun_ jangan tinggalkan aku!" Momoi terpengaruh ucapan Kise dan mengabaikan kata-kata Akashi dan sekarang ikutan menangisi Kuroko. Akashi hanya menghela napas, dua orang 'budaknya' ini memang_ baka_.

"Momo_-chin_ tadi katamu si dakian dari papua(?) itu sedang istirahat dalam damai?" tanya si titan ungu—Murasakibara. (awas Murasakibara ntar digebukin fans-nya Aomine loh)

"Um...ya. dan btw Dai-_chan_ masih belum mati, dia sedang istirahat jiwa dan raga."

"Itu sama saja! Tapi tadi waktu ujian, aku lihat Aomine sedang serius menjawab soal ulangan. Bahkan tidak menengok kanan-kiri. Tadi aku Cuma memperhatikanya sekilas kok_-nanodayo!_" kata Midorima sambil mempererat pelukanya kepada boneka Hello Kitty! Warna_ pink-_nya itu.

Eh? Aomine bisa mengerjakan ujian? Serius? Demi apha? #lebay apakah jawabanya diawur semua?

"Apa itu benar Shintaro? Mungkin saja dia ngawur mengisi lembaran soal itu."

"Ngg.. ya itu benar, itu tadi yang kulihat dikelas. Soal jawabanya aku tidak tau."

"Itu benar Akashi_-kun_, tadi saat ujian aku sempat menoleh ke Aomine_-kun._" Sahut Kuroko yang tiba-tiba bangun lalu pingsan lagi. Dan tadi Kise dan Momoi senang sekarang menangis darah(?).

"Baiklah Ryouta, Tetsuya, Shintaro, nanti coba kalian perhatikan Daiki lagi. Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi saat kita berkumpul di _gym_ nanti. Dan jangan lupa kerjakan ulangan kalian dengan baik-baik." Perintah Akashi,dengan nada kejam pada akhir kalimatnya. Mengingat sekarang ada ujian,mereka jadi was-was. Walaupun sedang dalam ujian, latihan masih terus berlanjut, tapi tidak seperti latihan neraka seperti biasanya, latihan kali ini normal. Yah Akashi memang kejam.

"Oh iya_-ssu_,tadi katanya Aominecchi sedang tidur-tiduran kan? Biasanya tidur diatap,dan ngomong-ngomong kita juga di atap tapi kenapa kita tidak melihat Aominecchi?" semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan lebih tepatnya pernyataan Kise.

"Kau benar, lalu dimana Daiki sekarang?"

* * *

**Di lain tempat...**

Seorang pemuda berkulit_ tan_ yang rada keren, sedang serius membaca sebuah buku pelajaran di perpustakaan.

"Aomine_-kun_, tumben tadi kamu bisa mengerjakan ujian sendiri tanpa mencari contekan?" tegur seorang guru pengawas yang tadi mengawasi ruang kelasnya.

"Ibu ini bagaimana sih? Murid enggak mencotek kan harusnya bagus, dipuji bukanya malah ditegur. Ckckck jangan-jangan ibu yang meyuruh murid untuk mencontek semua ya?" jawab Aomine dengan geleng-geleng disko.

Mendengar itu guru itu_ sweatdrop_, tentu saja kaget. Aomine yang terkenal pemalas, tukang tidur, dan bodoh bisa menjadi begitu. "Jaga bicaramu Aomine-_kun_, aku ini guru. Tidak mungkin menyuruh murid seperti itu."

"Yayayaya terserah. Udah bu, 'gue' mau balik ke kelas dulu, udah mau bel nih." Katanya sambil berjalan keluar perpustakaan menuju kelas.

* * *

Saatnya latihan basket di _gym_,semua member _kiseki no sedai_ sudah berkumpul di lapangan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Daiki tadi?" tanya Akashi ke semua anggota _kiseki no kisedai_.

"Eh? aku? Aku bagaimana?" tanya Aomine blo'on.

"Seperti tadi yang dibilang dia mengerjakannya tanpa berisik dan tanpa menyontek." Kata Midorima. Akashi hanya manggut-manggut.

"Daiki, sekarang kenapa jadi kau yang aneh? Tapi apa benar kau bisa menjawab soal-soal itu sendiri?" tanya Akashi yang sudah siap dengan guntingnya.

Aomine berkeringat dingin,tidak tau ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. "Ten-tentu saja aku menjawab sendiri. Dan dijamin 100% halal telah di tes di laboratorium ITB dan IPB!"

"Aominecchi ini bukan iklan_-ssu!_"

Akashi yang merasa tidak suka dengan jawaban Aomine, lantas melempar gunting kearahnya. Dan Aomine jatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ (Kuroko: thor jangan nyanyi, suaramu ga enak. JLEB dihati Author.)

"Maksudnya be..bener kok ngerjain sendiri, dan aku yakin benar!"

"Oh? Kalau tidak benar dan nilai ujianmu anjlok lagi, bersiap-siaplah.." Akashi menyeringai kejam.

_GLEK!_ Aomine menelan ludah.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Momoi sambil membawa majalah. "Dai_-chan_! Kamu masih tetap membaca majalah nista ini!" kata Momoi yang langsung marah-marah sambil memperlihatkan majalah Mai_-chan_ yang WOW.

"_Astaghfirullah-haladzim_, majalah siapa ini? ini konten yang tidak pantas untuk dibaca buat anak dibawah umur! Majalah ini nista utuk dibaca dan dilihat!" kata Aomine yang langsung membuang majalah Mai_-chan_.

.

.

Cengo.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Aomine? Tadi dia bisa mengerjakan ujian dengan mudah,dan sekarang dia tidak suka dengan Mai_-chan_?

"Da-Dai_-chan_ kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak panas?" Kata Momoi sambil menempelkan tanganya ke dahi Aomine.

Aomine menepis tangan Momoi. "Sori kita belum mukhrim, dan 'gue' baik-baik aja." Semuanya bertambah _sweatdrop_,Aomine ternyata anak alim!

"Aomine_-kun_ ternyata anak alim..."

"Iya dong tentu saja, kita harus lebih mendekatkan diri kepada Tuhan."

.

.

Semuanya tambah cengo.

.

.

Tiba-tiba...

_DUK!_

"ADAWWW!" lalu _BRUKK_. Aomine kena_ ignite-pass_ nya Kuroko dan langsung ambruk. Sialnya yang nyampe ke bawah wajahnya dulu =.="

"Tetsuya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku baru ingat, Aomine_-kun_ jadi begini karna aku tidak sengaja meng_-ignite pass_ nya kemarin sore saat latihan bareng." Jawab Kuroko datar. Ruangan masih tetap hening.

"Oi, Tetsu. _Ignite-pass_ mu sakit tau, lihat ada dua benjolan gede dikepalaku." Rintih Aomine ketika bangun. Sontak semuanya tidak bisa menahan tawa. Dan segera setelah itu Aomine kembali normal.

* * *

Hari penentuan hidup dan mati telah tiba. Pengumuman nilai ujian! Para anggota _kiseki no kisedai _was-was akan hidup dan mati mereka ditangan Akashi.

"Shintaro, seperti biasa nilamu diatas rata-rata. Jadi latihanmu ditambah 5 kali lipat." Kata Akashi seperti emak-emaknya yang melihat nilai raport anaknya.

"Atsushi, nilaimu jauh dari rata-rata. Latihanmu kutambah jadi 15 kali lipat." Murasakibara sih acuh-acuh saja sambil tetap menikmati maiubo-nya. (sebenernya Akashi udah ngurangin jumlah latihanya,biasa pengikut setia.)

"Ryouta, nilaimu lumayan jelek. Latihanmu kutambah 15 kali lipat." Kise udah nangis darah mendengarnya.

"Tetsuya, nilaimu dalam sejarah yang paling baik, tapi yang lainya buruk. Latihanmu kutambah 10 kali lipat." Kuroko tetap _poker face_.

"Daiki..." Aomine sudah merinding namanya dipanggil. "Masih ingat kan dengan janjimu waktu itu?" Aomine hanya mengangguk. "Memang benar, nilaimu pada waktu kau menjadi aneh, memuaskan hampir mendapat nilai sempurna. Tapi..." _GLEK!_ Aomine menelan ludah. "Nilaimu yang lain jauh sekali dari rata-rata." Rasanya Aomine udah mau sekarat.

"Latihanmu kutambah jadi 20 kali lipat." Aomine sudah pingsan. Yah setidaknya latihan tambahannya tidak berkali-kali lipat seperti dulu.

-ingatkan Aomine untuk berterima kasih kepada Kuroko karena telah meng_-ignite pass_ nya karna sudah membantu dalam ujianya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2! Gomen ceritanya FAIL TwT,ide belum muncul. Oh dan untk jadwal rilis(?) bakalan seminggu sekali paling cepet xD soalnya author belum dapat jalan cerita yang manteb.**

**Terima kasih buat para beta reviews! Dan semuanya yang udah mau baca fic GaJE ini :D cerita ini author edit,ceritanya tetep sih,ada beberapa yang diubah xD**

**Btw, next kalian mau siapa? Midorima ya?**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Midorima Shintaro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC (banget), abal , absurd, typo(s), humor garing**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di hari minggu yang cerah,rencananya _Kiseki no Sedai_ akan berjalan-jalan ke _mall _sekaligus untuk membeli barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan basket, entah itu bola, sepatu atau yang lain. Kesamber apa Akashi ngajak mereka =="

Untuk penampilan, Kise memakai tudung dijaketnya, biasa biar ga ada yang tau _fans_-nya. Berabe jadi model ternyata :/

"Akasicchi, aku mau pulang saja_-ssu_. Aku baru beli sepatu baru kemarin, tidak ada yang rusak kok. Lagian nanti aku rugi_-ssu_!" rengek Kise. Ceritanya dia kemarin sore baru aja beli sepatu baru, soalnya sepatu lamanya rusak.

"Rugi apanya, kau kan model, pasti banyak duit!" pukulan telak oleh Aomine.

"Dasar Ahomine! Diam saja_-ssu_! Padahal itu cara satu-satunya biar bisa kabur!"

"Jadi Ryouta, itu tadi hanya alasanmu agar tidak ikut?" Kise mendapat _deathglare_ dari Akashi, Kise menciut di tempat.

"_Hidoi-ssu!_ Lagian Akasicchi, nanti aku ada jadwal pemotretan_-ssu_!" elak Kise

"Tenang saja Ryouta, kita tidak akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk ini." Kise kicep,habis kata-kata.

"Ne Aka_-chin_, kita mau kemana dulu?"

"Kita akan pergi ke toko sepatu dulu." Titah Akashi.

* * *

Mereka sudah sampai di toko sepatu, lalu mereka berpencar. Aomine dan Kuroko, Kise dan Murasakibara, Midorima dan Akashi.

**Di tempat Aomine dan Kuroko...**

"Hei Tetsu, menurutmu sepatu yang seperti apa yang enak dipakai? " tanya si Aomine. Si punya wajah_ babyface_ tetep diam.

"Woi Tetsu! 'elu' denger 'gue' gak?!"

Kuroko tetap diam. Aomine habis kesabaran, diguncang-guncangkan lah tubuh Kuroko.

"Sakit Aomine_-kun_. Bisa manggil dengan cara yang biasa saja?" Akhirnya Kuroko bersuara.

"Elu tau nggak? ..." Aomine hendak berbicara lalu dipotong Kuroko.

"Ya nggak tau lah." Potong Kuroko enteng.

Aomine kicep. "Diem dulu, orang mau ngomong."

"Aku ga yakin kamu orang Aomine-kun."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kau itu yang seperti hantu, datang tak diundang pergi tak diantar!"

"Itu jelangkung Aomine_-kun_." Jawab Kuroko datar.

Aomine mulai panas. "Tetsu..."

"Ya Aomine_-kun_?"

"ELU BISA DIEM DULU GAK? GUE MAU NGOMONG!"

"Baiklah Aomine_-kun, _tidak perlu teriak-teriak. Banyak orang yang melihat kita gara-gara suara mu itu."

Aomine menghela napas. "Tetsu, tadi kutanyai kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Kapan Aomine_-kun_ bertanya?" tanya Kuroko dengan polosnya.

Perempatan sudah muncul di kepala Aomine. "Tadi aku tanya soal sepatu yang enak dipakai itu yang mana! 'Elo' itu dengerin 'gue' ga sih?!" tanya Aomine frustasi menghadapi bayangan nya itu.

"Ah, maaf. Mungkin karna tadi aku memakai_ head-set_ jadi aku tidak mendengarkanmu." Jawab nya dengan polos dan wajah datarnya itu.

Aomine tersentak. "Se-sejak kapan kau pakai_ head-set_ Tetsu?"

"Sejak tadi kita berpencar."

Aomine sudah hampir pingsan. Ternyata bukan hanya orangnya yang bisa tidak dilihat, bahkan barang yang dipakainya pun bisa tidak terlihat, padahal dari tadi Aomine memperhatikan Kuroko terus. Berhati-hatilah dengan Kuroko, mungkin saja dia benar-benar ...

Dan sekarang Aomine sudah sekarat ditempat.

**Di tempat Kise dan Murasakibara...**

"Murasacchi, kamu pilih sepatu yang mana_-ssu_?" seperti biasa si pirang model yang ganteng dan cantik ini cerewet. Untung saja Murasakibara orangnya cuek.

"Nyam~ nyam~ nyam~ disini tidak ada yang pas untuk kakiku, yang segede kakiku ini. kalau mau beli ya pesan dulu. nyam~ nyam~" tetep aja setia sama makananya -_-

"Bener juga sih. Lagian aku juga baru beli sepatu baru, rugi kalau nggak dipakai_-ssu_."

"Nyam~ btw Kise_-chin_,kalau salah satu kita nggak beli sesuatu, Aka_-chin_ pasti marah. Nyam~"

"Betul juga, kalau begitu Murasacchi beli bola basket yang baru. Soalnya aku kemarin juga sekalian beli bola basket yang baru_-ssu_."

"Kamu saja yang beli Kise_-chin_, duitmu kan banyak."

"Yahhh... tapi barang dirumahku sudah banyak_-ssu_. Nggak muat. Plisss Murasacchi..." Kise memohon dengan jurus andalanya _puppy eyes_. Tapi sayang sekali Murasakibara tidak terpengaruh. Ckckck kasihan.

"Ayolah Murasacchi, huweee huweeee..." Oi Kise inget umur, udah gede masih aja nangis.

"Berisik." Murasakibara yang udah jengkel meng-_death glare_ Kise. Kise kicep, bungkam sepuluh ribu bahasa. Yah akhirnya Kise yang harus beli sesuatu, dan juga sukurlah dia bisa diam atau malah ga bersuara sama sekali?

Kise berjalan agak jau dibelakang Murasakibara, takut dengan _death glare_ nya. Memang masih nakutin death glare Akashi, tapi ya kalau main adu kekuatan ya... jelas aja nanti Kise penyet.

* * *

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya. Murasakibara dan Kise serta Aomine dan Kuroko sudah berkumpul, sementara dua lainya belum datang.

"Aominecchi, kenapa kamu pucat banget_-ssu_?"

"Itu... ini menakutkan, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Tetsu." Kata Aomine memperingatkan Kise dengan wajah horror.

"Me...memang nya kenapa? Ada apa dengan Kurokocchi_-ssu_?" Kise bergidik.

"Tetsu benar-benar hantu. Hiii..."

"Hah?!" jawab Kise dan Murasakibara bersamaan. Jadi Aomine menceritakan kejadian tadi.

"Kuro_-chin_ seram~ tapi ga apa-apa kok, ntar Kuro_-chin_ bisa nembus dinding dan mengambil maiubo untukku, ga pakai bayar lagi." Murasakibara pikiranmu makanan terus! Pikiranmu tidak patut ditiru!

"Kurokocchi..." Kise bergidik ngeri. Aomine juga. "Eh tapi Aominecchi warna kulitmu menjadi sama seperti kami lho_-ssu_. Menjadi warna putih, udah nggak dakian lagi!" Kise mendapat satu tonjokan di kepala oleh Aomine.

"Benar juga kata Kise_-kun_, dengan begini kulitmu akan menjadi putih seperti kami. Lagian Aomine masa kamu takut dengan hantu?"

_Skakmat_ buat Aomine. Laki-laki yang katanya _gentle_ itu takut sama yang namanya hantu? Hohoho...

"Lagian Kise_-kun_, kenapa dari tadi kamu tidak secerewet biasanya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok_-ssu_. Cuma takut sama Murasacchi saja." Lalu Kise bungkam.

Tepat pada saat itu Akashi dan Midorima datang.

"Aka_-chin_, kenapa wajahmu pucat juga? Habis melihat hantu juga ya?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ti...tidak...aku...ugh...aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar..." lalu Akashi berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

"Oi Midorima, ada apa dengan Akashi?"

Midorima hanya mengedikan bahu tanda tidak tau. Setelah Akashi kembali dari kamar mandi, dia sudah terlihat agak baikan, tidak sepucat tadi.

"Akashi-kun ada apa?"

"Aku tidak mau pergi bersama Shintaro lagi. Dia...dia membuatku mau muntah saja."

"Eh? kenapa_-ssu_? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kise. Ke-kepo-annya sudah dimulai.

"Kalian pasti tidak percaya. Dan Daiki kenapa kulitmu menjadi putih seperti itu?" tanya Akashi sambil menaikan satu alisnya ke Aomine.

"Ceritanya panjang. Ceritakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan Midorima."

"Daiki kau berani menolak perintahku dan memerintahkanku?" kata Akashi seram.

Aomine bergidik. "Bu-bukan begitu,ceritakan dulu apa yang terjadi dengan Midorima nanti aku ceritakan kenapa aku menjadi putih."

Akashi menghela napas, lalu dia mulai bercerita.

* * *

**Flashback~**

_Setelah mereka berpencar Akashi dan Midorima pergi ke tempat toko yang menjual bola basket. Di sebuah kios TV, sedang ditampilkan ramalan _Oha-Asa_. Tapi Midorima tetap diam fokus mencari bola basket. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Akashi heran, si maniak _Oha-Asa_ kenapa tidak melihat tayangan _Oha_-_Asa_ di TV itu._

_"Shintaro, disitu sedang ditayangkan ramalan _Oha_-_Asa_, kau tidak mau melihat?" tanya Akashi. Bukanya sok perhatian, tapi aneh saja. Hanya itu._

_"Tidak. Untuk apa mendengarkan ramalan yang tidak berguna seperti itu, lebih baik tetap fokus mencari bola basket." Tanya Midorima cuek sambil melanjutkan memilih bola basket yang enak._

_Akashi cuma _facepalm_, ada yang aneh dengan 'budak' nya yang satu ini. "Shintaro dimana _lucky item _mu hari ini? aku tidak melihat kau membawa sesuatu yang aneh hari ini." Akashi baru ingat kalau Midorima tidak membawa barang yang aneh hari ini._

_"Sudah kubilang bukan Akashi, kalau ramalan itu tidak berguna."_

_Akashi lalu diam dan melanjutkan memilih bola basket. Mungkin saja akhirnya Midorima bisa sadar kalau ramalan _Oha-Asa_ itu tidak dibutuhkan._

_Setelah selesai memilih bola basket lalu membayarnya, mereka kemudian keluar dari toko dan berencana untuk membeli es krim, yang pastinya ide Midorima, Akashi mana mungkin punya ide seperti itu._

_Mereka berdua segera memakan es krim masing-masing. Tapi ada es krim menempel di pipi Akashi._

_"Akashi unyu, pipinya ada es krim tuh."_

_._

_._

_._

_Huh?_

_._

_._

_._

_Siapa itu?_

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak ada orang lain selain Midorima yang bersama Akashi, tapi ... Midorima? Ya, itu benar yang bilang begitu adalah Midorima. Tapi bukanya dia tsundere? Lagian apa yang dia bilang? Unyu? Seperti anak kecil? Bagian terkahir membuat Akashi marah, dia sudah menyiapkan guntingnya. Tapi ..._

_"Akashi kamu unyu-unyu sekali,ingin kucubit pipimu. Bolehkan? Bolehkan?" kata Midorima dengan blink-blink disekitarnya. Hello? Apakah Midorima sedang dicuci otak? Atau kebentur sesuatu? Rasanya Akashi mau muntah, rencana untuk menghukum nya dengan gunting tidak jadi. Dia tidak kuat lagi._

**End of flashback~**

* * *

"Midorimacchi..." kata Kise lirih tidak percaya. Yang lain juga diam ditempat, menganga.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar aku mau ke kamar mandi lagi...ugh." /puk puk Akashi.

"Oi Midorima, apa sesuatu membentur kepalamu?" tanya Aomine sok perhatian.

"Tidak, lagipula apa itu salah? Bukanya hal itu wajar saja?" jawab Midorima enteng sambil mbenahin kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

Oke ini tidak bagus. Pertama, dia tidak percaya akan ramalan _Oha_-_Asa_ yang dipuja-pujanya itu lagi. Kedua, sifat ke-_tsundere_-anya hilang. Ketiga, kebiasaanya memakai kata nanodayo hilang. _Kiseki no Sedai_ Cuma diam.

Semuanya tidak ada yang bicara sampai 5 menit kemudian akhirnya Akashi kembali. Lalu mereka berjalan keluar dari _mall_. Tapi di tengah-tengah perjalanan, tepatnya di sebuah toko barang elektronik ada sebuah saluran TV yang menampilkan A*B 48 (Disamarkan :v #lol #padahal keliatan jelas. Bukanya ngidol.)

Midorima mendekati TV yang menayangkan channel tersebut. Aomine yang tau hal ini lantas memanggil Midorima. "Oi Midorima! Ngapain 'lo' disitu? Cepetan, ayo kita pulang."

Keempat anggota yang lainya mendengar teriakan Aomine, lantas menoleh ke arah Midorima yang berada di depan TV tersebut. Midorima tidak bergeming. Baru saja Akashi hendak melemparkan gunting sakti mandraguna nya, tiba-tiba saja muncul blink blink disekitar Midorima. Matanya bersinar-sinar.

"_Ka-kawaiii... kawaii..._" kata Midorima sambil ngiler(?)

.

.

.

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

1 menit

.

.

.

_Kiseki no Sedai_ hampir pingsan. Midorima itu menjijikan! Oke, sekarang semua anggota_ Kiseki no Sedai_ mau muntah semua. (kecuali Midorima pastinya.) Midorima tetap disana dengan aura blink blink disekitarnya dan ditambah lagi dia ikutan joget. ==" itu memalukan.

_Kiseki no Sedai_ berebut masuk ke kamar wandi. Karna hanya ada satu kamar mandi (ceritanya :v ) bahkan sangking kebelek mau muntah mereka berdesak-desakan sampe pintunya ga muat, terkecuali Kuroko yang memang dengan mudahnya masuk ke dala kamar mandi.

Midorima masih belum selesai terkena sindrom non-tsundere nya. Kiseki no Sedai harus bertahan manghadapai Midorima yang mulai sangat tidak waras. Bahkan bertemu dengan anak bayi dijalan dia bilang_ kawaii_ tetap dengan aura _blink-blink_ nya itu. bukanya itu memalukan?

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mi-Midorimacchi_-ssu_?" tanya Kise susah payah menahan muntahnya.

"En-entahlah Kise,ugh...aku tidak kuat lagi mau muntah. Kulitku makin putih saja... ugh..." Aomine lalu muntah lagi.

"Shin-Shintaro berhenti. Jangan gunakan aura mengerikanmu itu, rasanya aku mau muntah lagi... ugh..." ucap Akashi terbata-bata.

Sementara itu Kuroko dan Murasakibara sudah tewas(?) dari tadi. Mereka terus berjalan dengan susah payah sampai di satu toko penjual boneka. Midorima memasuki toko tersebut sementara yang lain cengo di tempat, menganga.

Setelah mereka menunggu agak lama, akhirnya Midorima keluar dari toko tersebut, ternyata dia membeli boneka kodok warna hijau.

"Midorimacchi, kenapa kamu membeli boneka kodok warna hijau_-ssu_? Bukanya kamu sudah punya?"

Sambil mbenahin kacamatanya yang nggak merosot Midorima menjawab. "Boneka kodok ku hilang, jadi aku membelinya lagi. Aku galau karna _lucky item_ ku yang paling berharga hilang. Bukanya aku galau ditinggal pacar_-nanodayo_."

Ah, dia sudah kembali lagi. Penyebabnya karena_ lucky item_ paling berharga hilang, sukurlah dia sudah kembali normal. _Kiseki no Sedai_ bernafas lega.

"Ahaha, tentu saja Midorimacchi mana punya pacar_-ssu_." Ejek Kise. Midorima acuh tak acuh mendengarnya. Yang sekarang masih menjadi misteri adalah kenapa dia berubah menjadi seperti itu padahal_ lucky item_ berharganya hilang? Bahkan sempat tidak menyukai Oha-Asa? Ini masih menjadi misteri, hanya Midorima, Author sarap, dan Tuhan yang tau.

Sebelum mereka pulang, mereka mampir ke lapangan basket terdekat untuk bermain basket. _Refreshing_ gitu, habis dibuat muntah sama Midorima.

Dan sebagai penutup Akashi melakukan _Alley-oop_(?) (_Dunk_) Hello? Akashi melakukan_ Dunk_?_ It's Amazing_ *o* _Kiseki no Sedai_ menganga dibuatnya. Dan juga entah kenapa kulit Aomine sudah menjadi dakian lagi.

-beritahukan kepada semua orang kalau tidak hanya orang yang tinggi yang bisa melakukan_ Dunk._ Orang pen—uhuk—dek juga bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomen baru di update,harusnya kemarin bisa nge-update, tapi karna waktu tidak memungkinkan jadinya ya beginilah. Sekali lagi author akan hiatus lama, mungkin sekitar seminggu baru bisa di update, itupun yang paling cepat xD**

**Hehe, untuk Akashi yang bisa nge-dunk itu bukan cerita khayalan Author kok. Coba baca manga Kuroko no Basket cahpter 245. Gomen kalo spoiler xD**

**Sebelumnya Author mau bales Review.**

**Alyss****: Haha,enggak mengerikan juga kok.**

**.**

**.**

**Tanaka Aira****: Rela di Ignite-pass Kuroko? Hati-hati aja bisa masuk rumah sakit loh. Ignite-pass nya kan sama kayak peluru xD**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Kibum****: Makasih atas info typo nya. Nah udah diupdate nih tentang Midorima tsundere. Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Akanemori****: Ntar kalo si dakian jadi anak alim terus, majalah Mai-chan nggak bakalan laku xD #apahubunganya?**

**.**

**.**

**Lady Mayaka****: Makasih atas kritiknya, sangat membantu maklum Author baru . untuk kata sehabis koma di spasi, udah Rey gunakan. Kalo bahas sehari-hari semua kayaknya rada gimana gitu(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Kurokolovers****: Makasih udah mau nge-review :D gomen kalo lama banget . sekitar seminggu lebih baru bisa nge-update.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuzuru****: Dunia pasti bakalan gempar xD Author juga mau peluk Kuroko x3**

**.**

**.**

**Luwita Marshanugroho****: Ini chapter tentang Midorima,semoga suka. Kalo ga suka ya disuka-sukain(?) #maksa**

**.**

**.**

**Mai-chan****: Makasih udah mau ngebaca fic ini 3**

**.**

**Sekian dulu dari Author,sampai ketemu lagi xD. Next mau siapa?**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Kise Ryouta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOOC (banget), Humor Garing (banget), typo(s), chara ternistakan, ABSURD (banget).**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

Seperti biasa para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ sedang berlatih di _gym_ dengan semangat membara, karna kalau tidak makhluk berambut _scarlet_ dan si empu mata _hetekromatik_ akan menambahkan berkali-kali lipat latihan mereka.

"_Ne_, Aka-_chin_, aku sudah lelah. Bolehkah beristirahat dulu?" keluh si Titan kelas 2 meter itu.

"Atsushi, kau berani memerintahku?" tanya Akashi dengan mata menyipit.

Murasakibara bergidik. "Tidak Aka_-chin_, tapi aku sudah lelah. Aku juga mau makan maiubo-ku, nanti keburu dingin." Jawabnya. Lagipula sejak kapan maiubo itu panas? Dasar, alasan saja kau Murasakibara.

"Oi Akashi istirahat sebentar saja lah. Aku juga sudah lelah." Tambah si mesum.

"Iya-_ssu_! Aku juga lelah." Jawab si cempreng.

"Aku juga lelah Akashi, nanti tembakan tiga _point_ ku meleset terus-_nanodayo_." Keluh si Maniak Oha-Asa yang entah kenapa tidak tsundere.

"Akashi-kun, bolehkan kita beristirahat sebentar?" imbuh si bayangan.

Akashi menghela napas. "Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh istirahat. Tapi ini karena Tetsuya yang meminta." Ya, apapun akan dilakukan untuk Tetsuya-nya tersayang~~

"Akhirnya kita beristirahat sekarang, aku sudah lelah. Memang pantas disebut setan dia itu." keluh Aomine sembari duduk di_ bench_ dan meneguk air yang sudah disediakan.

"Daiki, kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya si _emperor_. Seketika air yang diteguk Aomine muncrat dan mengenai wajah rupawan Kise yang ada didepanya.

"Ti-tidak Akashi." Kilah Aomine. "Baguslah." Kata Akashi lalu melanjutkan obrolanya dengan Kuroko.

Sementara itu sungguh naas nasib Kise. "Ahomine _Hidoi-ssu!_ Jangan muncrat di sembarang tempat! Aku kan jadi bau karena bau mulutmu itu-_ssu!_" rengek dan protes Kise.

"Hei! Mulutku tidak bau! Mulut sedap gini dibilang bau, mulutmu kali." Protes Aomine tidak terima. Dan terjadilah perang lagi diantara mereka berdua.

"Berisik-_nanodayo_!" bentak Midorima yang tidak tahan keberisikan mereka. Dan akhirnya Midorima malah akhirnya ikut-ikutan bertengkar.

SRETT

Gunting melayang, pertanda si empunya marah. Dan itulah cara terbaik untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka yang membuat puyeng kepala.

"Kalian pilih mati atau diam?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan sinis.

"Di-diam_-ssu_..." kata Kise mewakili mereka bertiga.

"Baguslah. Sekali lagi aku dengar kalian bertengkar, neraka tempat kalian." Kata Akashi sambil menyeringai. "5 menit lagi istirahat selesai." Katanya.

"Cepat sekali Akashi! Kita baru 3 menit istirahat! Dan 5 menit latihan lagi!" protes Aomine karena istirahatnya untuk membaca majalah nista nya hanya sebentar.

SRET

Gunting melewati Aomine. "Kau mau latihan tambahan Daiki?" tanya Akashi. Aomine hanya kicep.

"Hahahaha... kasihan kamu Aominecchi~~" ejek Kise.

"Awas kau Kise." Perempatan muncul di kepala Aomine. Dan berakhirlah mereka bermain kejar-kejaran.

TUT TUT TUT

Bunyi handphone Kise. "Sebentar_-ssu,_ ada sms. Aku mau lihat dulu." Kata Kise menghentikan permainan kejar-kejaranya dengan Aomine.

"Hah... larimu cepat juga Kise, padahal harusnya aku lebih cepat darimu...hah...hah..." kata Aomine ngos-ngosan.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" kata Kise tiba-tiba. Lalu berlari keluar _gym_ dan tidak kembali. Sontak saja semua ber-_sweatdrop_ ria, ada apa dengan Kise? Apa dia sudah mau masuk neraka milik Akashi? Dan juga kenapa dia tiba-tiba berteriak seperti orang gila seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ryouta?" tanya Akashi. Semua hanya diam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa, soalnya mereka juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepada Kise.

"Apa mungkin dia sudah siap menuju neraka. Lihat saja besok Ryouta." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum (baca: menyeringai) nista (#gunting melayang.) karena latihan belum selesai dan dia ngeloyor pergi tanpa kembali.

* * *

Esok harinya di _gym_ sekolah. "Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul disini?" tanya Akashi.

"Belum Sei-_kun_. Kise-_kun_ masih belum disini." Jawab Kuroko. Tunggu... dia bilang Sei-_kun_? Ohmaigad, apa mungkin Akashi dan Kuroko sudah...? _Kiseki no Sedai_ cengo dibuatnya.

"Ya benar, kami sudah jadian. Jadi jangan ganggu hubungan kami, terutama kau Daiki. Dia hanya 'bayanganmu' dalam permainan, tidak lebih." Titah Akashi yang membuat Aomine merinding disko.

"Btw, dimana Kise-_nanodayo_? Dia belum disini." Kata Midorima memecah keheningan.

"Ho, tunggu saja kalau dia tidak ada disini dalam waktu 1 menit." Ancam Akashi yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap disekelilingnya.

Dan orang yang ditunggu tiba. "Maaf Akashicchi, tadi ada pemotretan." Kata Kise sambil meminta maaf.

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku, tapi kau harus bersiap-siap menerima hukumanmu karena meninggalkan latihan yang belum selesai kemarin."

"Baiklah Akasicchi."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Cengo.

.

.

Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kise? Dia tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya kalo dia dihukum pasti akan merengek dengan air mata buaya nya dan suara cempreng yang menghiasi.

"Kise-_chin_, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak panas? Maaf tapi aku tetap tidak akan membagi maiubo-ku walaupun Kise-_chin_ sedang sakit." Itu niatnya apa sih Murasakibara itu =_="

"O...Oi Kise kepalamu kejedot tembok ya?" tanya si Aomine.

"Menurut ramalan _Oha-Asa_, _zodiac_-mu berada di peringkat dua dari bawah-_nanodayo_. Jadi hati-hati. Bukanya aku perhatian atau apa, aku cuma mengingatkan saja." Kata si maniak _Oha-Asa_.

"Kise-_kun_ baik-baik saja?" tanya suamiku (#digorokAkashidanReader.) ralat, tanya si pemuda bersurai _light blue._

"Aku baik-baik saja-_ssu_. Aku tidak akan lari dari kenyataan lagi-_ssu_." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang serius. Emangnya kamu hidup di dunia imajinasi ya Kise?

"Baiklah Ryouta, aku suka dengan jawabanmu itu. bersiap-siap lah." Akashi menyeringai kejam. _Kiseki no Sedai_ merinding, apakah Kise serius? Bukanya dia langsung nangis biasanya? Ada yang aneh dengan Kise.

Lalu dimulailah eksekusi Kise yang dilakukan oleh Akashi. (adegan setelahnya sensor, mengingat ini Rate T :v )

* * *

**SKIP TIME~**

Mari kita lihat Kise babak belur dan hampir sekarat, _Kiseki no Sedai_ cengo. Soalnya Kise tidak menangis waktu di jatuhi hukuman dengan gunting Akashi. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Kise, sepertinya Aomine kalah dari Kise kali ini, karena dia berani menghadapai gunting sakti Akashi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Kise_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko khawatir tapi tetap dengan muka teflon nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok-_ssu_. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku-_ssu!_" entah kenapa Kise sangat bahagia kalau Kuroko khawatir terhadapnya.

"Tetsuya, jangan khawatirkan Ryouta, dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang ayo kita mulai latihanya." Kata Akashi mengalihkan perhatian. Bilang saja kalau cemburu Akashi, sepertinya dia terkena sindrom _tsundere_ nya Midorima. Dan latihan pun dimulai.

"_Ne_, Midorima-_chin_. Bukankah ada yang aneh dengan Kise-_chin_? Dia jadi pendiam hari ini." tanya Murasakibara kepada Midorima ditengah latihan.

Midorima memasukan _shoot_-nya lalu menjawab. "Entahlah-_nanodayo_. Lagipula aku tidak peduli denganya, bukankah lebih bagus kalau dia diam, tidak berisik." Sambil melirik-melirik ke arah Kise yang bermain basket dengan _cool_ dan tanpa banyak omong. Hah, _tsundere_ nya kumat.

* * *

**SKIP TIME~**

"Oi Kise, ada yang salah denganmu? Kau aneh hari ini." tanya Aomine saat istirahat latihan.

"Tidak ada yang aneh kok_-ssu_."

"Kamu lebih tenang hari ini. Bukanya aku perhatian, tapi aku tidak mendengar ocehanmu dan air mata buaya mu_-nanodayo_." Timpal Midorima.

"Hm? Yah mungkin aku mau menjadi lebih _gentle_ dan _cool-ssu_. Biar Kurokocchi memilihku." Jawab Kise girang dan langsung mendapatkan _Death Glare_ dari Akashi.

"Tetsuya itu milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh mendapatkanya kecuali aku." Ancam Akashi.

"_Hidoi-ssu!_"

"Ngg...ano Kise_-kun_, apa maksud dari pesan ini?" tanya Kuroko sambil menyerahkan hp milik Kise kepada pemiliknya.

Kise mengambilnya, lalu membacanya dan merinding disko. _Kiseki no sedai_ mengerubunginya. "Jangan dilihat-_ssu!_" teriak Kise sambil menyembunyikan Hp nya dari yang lain.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kise. Maka _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengejar Kise dan merebut Hp-nya. Dan dibacalah satu pesan itu.

* * *

**From: Reo**

**Subject: Kencan!**

**Kise-chan, nanti kencan yuk! Aku tunggu di depan sekolah loh. Kamu ga bisa lari dariku Kise-chan~ lope-lope buat kamu, muacchhh... ;;)**

* * *

_Kiseki no Sedai_ cengo melihat isi pesan itu. "Kise, kau ... ada kencan?" tanya Aomine yang sadar pertama kali. "Huwee.. aku tidak mau kencan denganya-_ssu!_ Tolong aku! Huwee..." dan sekarang Kise mengeluarkan air mata buaya nya itu.

Kise akhirnya menceritakan apa yang menbuatnya berubah. Jadi ceritanya kemarin salah satu dari 'fans' nya mengiriminya pesan kalau dia menyukai Kise sejak lama. Tetapi masalahnya dia itu 'laki-laki'. Mau ditaruh mana wajah Kise kalau sampai dia kencan dengan laki-laki.

Setelah mendengar cerita itu _kiseki no sedai_ cengo, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "_Hidoi-ssu!_ Jangan ditertawakan! Masa aku jadi _Uke_, kan ga lucu. Makanya sekarang aku berniat jadi _seme-ssu_! Aku bukan _Uke_! huwe..." Sepertinya ini menjadi cerita tentang seorang _Uke_ yang berubah menjadi _Seme._

"Bwahahaha tapi kamu memang pantes jadi _Uke_ kok Kise. Bwahahaha" ejek Aomine.

"Kise dari dulu kamu memang _Uke_, jadi hadapi kenyataan-_nanodayo_."

"_Hidoi-ssu_! Aominecchi, Midorimacchi!"

"Kenapa kamu ga mau kencan sama dia? Nyam~ katanya kalau kamu kencan dengan Kuro-_chin _mau tuh. Nyam~"

"Kalau dengan Kurokocchi beda lagi-_ssu_, aku mau saja. Kurokocchi itu kan baik, gemes, pokoknya lucu deh."

"Hentikan itu Ryouta, Tetsuya milikku. Percuma kau melawanku untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya, kau pasti kalah."

"Huwee... yang penting sekarang tolongin aku dulu. Aku ga mau kencan sama Reo. Huwe... Akasicchi aku minta sekali ini saja-_ssu_ untuk bolos, aku mau kabur dari dia-ssu. T^T "

"Itu sudah terlambat Kise_-kun_. Ada seseorang yang menjemputmu." Kata Kuroko.

"Eh?" semua nya kaget. Lalu seseorang dari balik pintu _gym_ mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Kise-_chan_~~ ayo kencan~ aku akan membawamu secara paksa agar mau kencan denganku~" kata orang itu. dan dia adalah Reo, si pengirim pesan itu.

"Huwe... aku tidak mau_-ssu_. Tolong aku..." rengek Kise yang dibawa paksa. _Kiseki no Sedai_ cuma diam melihat adegan itu.

"Sei_-kun_, apa kau akan membiarkan Kise-_kun_ bolos latihan?" tanya Kuroko kepada ehm—pacar—ehm nya.

"Biarkan saja Ryouta kali ini. Dengan begini tidak ada 'penganggu' diantara kita berdua." Kata Akashi lalu tersenyum kepada Kuroko dan memulai latihanya lagi tanpa memperdulikan nasib Kise.

"Seseorang tolong aku-_ssu_... huwe..." kata Kise di kejauhan yang dibawa paksa oleh teman kencanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf baru bisa ngelanjut ff absurd ini. makasih yang udah mau membaca ff absurd ini. hahaha ada Reo disini xD saya pinjem soalnya pas buat jadi yah, orang yang suka sama Kise xD**

**Balasan review~**

**Kurokolovers****: hehehe gomen kalo sampe muntah gitu xD kise dulu ya, soalnya kalo Mura belum dapat yang pas. Dan maaf lama banget baru update.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuzuru****: Midorima memang menyeramkan kalo nggak tsundere xD soalnya Aomine kan ketakutan jadi kulitnya putih gitu :D**

**.**

**.**

**Chijou Akami****: silahkan muntah Author siapkan ember dulu xD maaf absurd TwT**

**.**

**.**

**Kitami Misaki****: hai misaki, makasih udah mau baca dan me-review ff absurd ini. memang aneh-aneh kok di ff absurd ini xD**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi maaf ff ini absurd tingkat dewa TwT. Ini hanya kesenangan Author membuatnya. Dan juga kayaknya updatenya bakalan lebih lama deh. Sekitar 2 minggu lebih xD**

**Chap besok Murasakibara dulu ya? Soalnya Akashi belum dapat apanya yang berubah. (walaupun udah kebayang di otak sih dia bakalan jadi apa.)**

**Mau nge-review ff absurd ini? no flamming pliss. :)**


	5. Murasakibara Atsushi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC (banget), Abal, typo(s), absurd (banget), humor garing, aneh, dsb. Disini sepertinya Murasakibara yang paling ternistakan. Warning lagi! Chapter ini gagal banget! Tekan BACK sebelum terlambat! WARNING! JANGAN FLAMMING, SUDAH DIBERITAHUKAN KALAU NISTA BANGET.**

**.**

**.**

**P/S: Author akan ikut andil dalam chapter ini, tenang saja cuma kebagian sedikit skripsi disini/atau banyak? #digampar**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Seorang bersurai _blonde_ sedang berjalan menuju sekolah nya dengan ceria. Dia berjalan sambil bersenandung ria, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Setelah tragedi kencan yang mendramatisir dengan seorang _fans_ yang tidak waras, dia masih bisa bersenandung ria. Ckckck... memang hebat seorang Kise Ryouta.

Dia berjalan menuju kelas nya, disana sudah ada temanya, Kuroko dan Aomine. "Pagi semua!" sapanya ceria seperti biasa.

"Pagi Kise-_kun_." Jawab si pemuda berwajah datar—Kuroko.

"Yo." Jawab singkat pemuda dakian—Aomine.

"Kenapa kamu kelihatan bersemangat sekali Kise-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko yang memandang aneh Kise.

"Kyaaa... Kurokocchi peka dengan perubahanku-_ssu_. Aduh, aku terharu." Katanya sambil menangis terharu. Mau author pukul pake ember(?) aja nih orang -_-

"Kau menjijikan Kise. Lagipula semua orang pasti tau dengan perubahanmu." Ceplos Aomine yang mangkel.

"_Hidoi-ssu_!"

"Kise-_kun_, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ulang Kuroko.

"Ah iya, sampe lupa. Itu loh, hari ini Murasacchi kan pulang dari Indonesia-_ssu_! Pasti dia bawa oleh-oleh!" ucap Kise senang. Ya memang benar, Murasakibara selama seminggu ini pergi ke Indonesia, alasanya tentu karena berkunjung ke rumah nenek nya. Wew, ternyata Murasakibara keturunan indonesia, baru tau. (elu yang ngarang kan!) #abaikan

Tentu saja dia pergi se-izin Akashi. Kalau tidak, dia sudah berada jauh di langit tertinggi(?). Dan Kise senang karena dia akan diberikan oleh-oleh dari Murasakibara (Dia pernah janji bawain oleh-oleh ke _Kiseki no Sedai_, salah satu alasan dia boleh pergi keluar negeri. Akashi emang jahat, modus kalo bisa dibilang.)

"Lama-lama kau seperti Murasakibara kedua, pikiranmu makanan terus." Kata Aomine.

"_Hidoi-ssu_! Ah iya sekarang kan valentine, aku mau bagi-bagi coklat. Yang lainya kukasih nanti, sekarang aku berikan kepada kalian berdua dulu-_ssu_. Ini untuk Kurokocchi" kata Kise sambil memberikan coklat kepada Kuroko. (ceritanya ini tanggal 14 februari :'v )

"Dan yang ini untuk Aominecchi." Sambil memberikanya kepada Aomine.

"Terimakasih Kise-_kun_. Sebenarnya aku Cuma membawa coklat untuk Sei-_kun_. Maaf aku tidak membawa coklat." Kata kuroko. Kise Cuma mewek mendengar itu, yang diharapkanya sebenarnya adalah coklat dari Kuroko. Kasihan.

"Woi Kise! kenapa coklat milikku kecil?!" Aomine memprotes. Memang benar sih, coklat milik Aomine kecil banget. Tau kan coklat koin? Nah yang seperti itu. Sementara milik Kuroko berbentuk hati dengan besar 30 cm. Oke, itu besar sekali beda dengan milik Aomine.

"Biarin, salah sendiri Aominecchi jahat sama aku-_ssu_!" kata Kise lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Perempatan muncul di kepala Aomine, dan seperti biasa mereka berdua berakhir dengan bertengkar. Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

* * *

SKIP TIME~

Sekarang waktunya ekstra basket, semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ berjalan menuju _gym_. Abaikan Kise dan Aomine yang masih bertengkar, mereka berdua membuat Kuroko pusing.

"Daiki, Ryouta, sampai kapan kalian mau bertengkar?" Tanya sang kapten.

Mereka berdua diam. "Salahkan Kise, dia memberiku coklat kecil." Aomine menyalahkan Kise.

"Itu salahnya sendiri-_ssu_! Dia selalu jahat padaku." Protes Kise yang tidak mau disalahkan. Perempatan muncul di kepala Akashi.

CKRIS.

Suara gunting memecah kegaduhan, semuanya diam—termasuk Midorima dan Kuroko yang dari tadi diam. Murasakibara? Oh dia belum datang. "Bisa kalian diam? Kalian bahkan sampai membuat Tetsuya-ku tersayang pusing." Semuanya _swetdropp_, Akashi tambah Lebay ._.v

"Sei-_kun_, tidak perlu memanggilku 'Tetsuya-ku tersayang' panggil saja aku Tetsuya." Kata Kuroko, wajahnya sudah merah.

"Kau berani menolakku Tetsuya-ku tersayang?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko hanya menggeleng, Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah sekarang kita latihan, apa Atsushi belum pulang dari Indonesia?" tanya (lagi) Akashi. Semuanya menggeleng tidak tau. "Dasar." Kata Akashi lirih.

"Oh, iya-_ssu_. Aku punya coklat untuk kalian. Tadi Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi sudah kuberi ini untuk kalian." Kata Kise sambil menyerahkan coklat kepada Midorima, dan Akashi.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja latihanya dulu." Titah Akashi setelah pembagian coklat selesai dilaksanakan. Semuanya segera latihan setelah mendengar kaptenya ber-titah.

Ditengah latihan seseorang, mendobrak pintu _gym_ sehingga menimbulkan suara yang menggelegar JDER (emangnya petir? #abaikan) lantas semua orang yang berada di _gym_ menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampaklah seorang perempuan dengan wajah pucat pasi yang mau muntah berjalan ke arah _Kiseki no Sedai_.

"Authorcchi, ada apa-_ssu_? Kok pucat sekali?" tanya Kise pertama kali. Yak, diketauilah kalau perempuan itu adalah author.

"Ugh... itu...ugh...Mura...ugh...saki...ugh...bara..." kata author tidak jelas.

"Ngomong yang jelas, kalau tidak gunting siap melayang." Kata Akashi yang sudah mangkel dengan author.

"Akashi, ntar aku keluarin kamu dari ff ini loh kalo kamu nakutin aku." Ancam author.

"Terserah, yang butuh siapa? Tentu kau tidak mau mengeluarkanku kan? Sedangkan chapter aku yang 'berubah' saja belum." Ledek Akashi. Oke, author kicep.

"Baiklah aku mengaku kalah, tapi Murasakibara menakutkan. Berhati-hatilah, sebentar lagi Murasakibara kesini...ugh...aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kata Author. Memangnya ada apa dengan Murasakibara? "Berhati-hatilah dengan Murasakibara, terutama kau Akashi." Kata Author memperingatkan sekali lagi. Lalu dia sudah ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

Semuanya terheran-heran dengan author itu, memangnya ada apa dengan Murasakibara? Apa bakalan seperti Midorima. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Midorima. "Ada apa-_nanodayo_? Kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terulang kembali." Kata Midorima yang agak kikuk karena jadi pusat perhatian _kiseki no sedai_.

"Sei-_kun_, sepertinya kita harus hati-hati dengan Murasakibara-_kun_. Soalnya author itu sarap, jadi pasti dia berubah menjadi menakutkan. Terutama Sei-_kun_ yang harus berhati-hati kata author itu." kata Kuroko cemas. (Iye iye tau kalo author emang ga jelas, tapi pliss lah Kuroko jangan bilang author itu sarap, hati ku kan tertusuk. #abaikan curhatan author ini.)

"Tenang saja Tetsuya, kalau author itu macam-macam akan kuhabisi dia." Kata Akashi sambil menyeringai. Di kamar mandi, author merinding disko.

"Tunggu-_nanodayo_. Bukankah kata author itu Murasakibara sedang menuju kemari?" kata Midorima sambil menata kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

Hening.

Kalau begitu artinya Murasakibara sudah pulang ke Jepang. Jadi, kemana saja dia hari ini? bahkan saat tadi Midorima ke kelasnya dia masih absen. Ini aneh.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu _gym_ terbuka, dan menampilkan sesosok raksasa(?) ungu. Sebut saja Murasakibara. Tunggu, ada yang aneh denganya, kenapa dia memakai Yukata? Oke, semua _swetdropp_ di tempat.

"Atsushi, kenapa kau menggunakan Yukata?" tanya Akashi yang sadar dari _swetdropp_ ria.

Murasakibara menengok ke arah Akashi lalu memeluknya. "Ah~~ Aka-_cyin_. Sudah lama tidak bertemu~~ _eike_ kangen deh~~"

.

.

Hening

.

.

Swetdrop

.

.

APA?!

.

.

"Mu...Murasacchi?... ke ... kenapa-_ssu_?" tanya Kise yang kaget banget.

Semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ menganga, Murasakibara apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kenapa kamu bertingkah seperti ... banci? Aomine yang tadi minum tersedak, dan hampir tak sadarkan diri. Kuroko keselek ketika makan coklat. Kise menjatuhkan HP nya dan alhasil pecah jadi berkeping-keping. Lensa kacamata Midorima pecah seketika. Sedangkan Akashi yang dipeluk Murasakibara merasa risih, dan segera mengambil gunting nya.

"Aduh Aka-_cyin_, jangan pake gunting dong ah. Kan berbahaya~" kata Murasakibara. Oke, tidak hanya menjadi seperti banci(?) tapi juga lebay dan alay. Oh, apakah ini tanda-tanda kiamat?

"Oi..oi apa yang terjadi padamu Murasakibara?" tanya Aomine yang masih mangap-mangap kayak ikan koi.

"Eh, Mine-_cyin_ juga ada disini~ aduh, _eike_ jadi bersemangat deh. Aka-_cyin_, Mine-_cyin_, _eike_ bela-belain loh pake baju gini, Cuma buat kalian." Kata Murasakibara sambil membuka bajunya dan dia sudah siap-siap dengan gaun pesta perempuan(?) dan sudah lengkap dengan dandanan menornya. (entah darimana dandanan menornya yang sudah ada itu.)

Semuanya melongo, mangap-mangap kayak ngeliat setan(?) "Aka-_cyin_, Mine-_cyin_, ayo jalan bareng _eike_ dong~" dan berakhirlah Murasakibara yang mengejar Akashi dan Aomine.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi disini? Se-Sei-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko tergagap.

"I..Ini benar-benar gawat-_ssu_! Apa yang terjadi?" imbuh Kise.

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu-_nanodayo_. Lihat, aku harus beli kacamata baru." Kata Midorima yang protes karna setelah kejadian itu kacamatanya pecah.

Setelahnya Author sudah kembali dari toilet. "AUTHOR-SAN/AUTHORCCHI/AUTHOR! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" protes Kise, Kuroko, dan Midorima ketika mereka melihat Author sudah kembali.

"E..Etto... ngg.. dimana Aomine dan Akashi?" tanya Author yang gelagap karna diprotes. Mereka bertiga menunjuk kepada dua orang yang sedang dikejar raksasan ungu dengan dandanan menor dan gaun pesta perempuan sedang main kejar-kejaran.

"Atsushi! Hentikan ini! ini tidak lucu! Latihanmu akan kutambah!" ancam (baca: jerit) Akashi yang dikejar Murasakibara.

"Ne, Aka-_cyin_ ga seru ah, masa latihan _eike_ kok ditambahin~" jawab Murasakibara seraya mempercepat larinya menuju mereka berdua.

Author dan ketiga anggota _Kiseki no_ _Sedai_ hanya mangap melihatnya. "Yah... baiklah akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Murasakibara." Kata Author, anggota _kiseki no sedai_ yang tersisa mendengarkan cerita author dengan baik-baik. Abaikan mereka yang sedang kejar-kejaran.

"Jadi, waktu kemarin Murasakibara ke Indonesia. Aku dan Mura bertemu, dia bilang penasaran sama yang namanya 'Taman Lawang'." Author memberi jeda. "Lalu aku bilang lebih baik jangan kesana, apalagi malam-malam. Disana berbahaya, lalu tanpa sepengetahuanku Mura kesana karna saking penasaranya. Dan pada akhirnya dia jadi seperti itu deh. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Mura sudah pulang 2 hari yang lalu, tanggal 12 februari." (ceritanya ini tanggal 14 Februari)

Ketiga anggota lainya ber-_swetdropp_ ria mendengar penjelasan author. "Jadi, kenapa author bisa kesini? Dalam rangka apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Oh, tentu saja untuk memastikan keadaan Mura." Jawab author.

"Lalu kenapa Murasacchi tidak masuk? Padahal sudah pulang-_ssu_?" tanya Kise kepo.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah karena dia ingin mempersiapkan rencana ini untuk bertemu Akashi." Jelas author. Ketiganya ber-_swetdrop_ ria.

"Memangnya dia boleh bolos sekolah oleh orang tua nya?" tanya kuroko lagi.

"Sebenarnya orang tua Mura belum pulang dari Indonesia, dia sudah dipulangkan duluan. Sebenarnya orang tuanya mau pulang sekarang, tapi karena ada bencana meledaknya gunung Kelud—gunung yang ada di Indonesia, penerbangan pesawat terganggu karena abu dari gunung itu." jelas author. Mengingat dalam cerita hari ini tanggal 14 februari. Semua ber-_swetdrop_ lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong author..." Midorima memberi jeda. "Kalau penerbangan tidak bisa dilakukan, lalu bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Ya..yah.. kan karena ini dunia imajinasi author, jadi bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hati. Hehe..." jawab author tidak nyambung sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal. Semuanya _swetdrop_.

"Lalu bagaimana mengembalikan Murasacchi-_ssu_?" tanya Kise menggebu-gebu.

"Entah." Jawab author singkat, padat(?) dan jelas(?). Yah, terima saja nasib xD #digampar

"Tetsuya! Tolong aku!" teriak (baca: jerit) Akashi.

"Maaf Sei-_kun_, bukanya aku tidak mau menolongmu. Tapi aku pasti akan kalah kalau melawan Murasakibara-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko kalem. Rasanya hati Akashi pecah, lalu dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil menangis(?) #guntingmelayangkeauthor. Oke, abaikan kata-kata terakhir tadi.

"Woi! Tolongin!" teriak Aomine yang menggila dikejar Murasakibara. "Aduh~ Aka-_cyin_, dan Mine-_cyin_, kok teriak-teriak sih. Kayak cewe, banci." Kata Murasakibara. Ngaca dulu deh Murasakibara.

"Kuroko, apa kamu tidak merasa sakit hati melihat Akashi dikejar-kejar Murasakibara? Bukanya aku perhatian-_nanodayo_." Tanya Midorima.

"Tidak apa-apa Midorima-_kun_. Mungkin inilah hukuman atas kekejama Sei-_kun_ selama ini." jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum kalem. Tapi rasanya kok menakutkan ya senyumanya itu?

Author dan Kise bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Kuroko. "Ternyata Kurokocchi bisa menyeramkan juga-_ssu_." Kata Kise. Author mengangguk membenarkan. Yah, untuk kesembuhan Murasakibara, author juga tidak tau obatnya. Berjuanglah Kiseki no Sedai untuk mengembalikan Murasakibara! xD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertama, terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff absurd, nan menyebalkan ini. Maaf sekali buat Murasakibara lovers karena dia sudah sangat ternistakan disini TwT #bungkuk90derajat**

**Kedua, terima kasih yang sudah mau mem-fav/follow ff absurd ini. dan sudah mau review. Sebenernya kemarin sudah mau di post, berhunbung internet sudah pada batasnya, jadi tidak bisa. Selanjutnya Akashi. Tapi sepertinya ff ini akan hiatus lama, dikarenakan author mau fokus ke ff baru author judulnya 'Cat' . nanggung ya tinggal satu? xD karena stuck di chap Akashi TwT**

**balasan review~**

**Kurokolovers:**** terimkasih sudah mau dimaafin update lama TwT dan saya minta maaf (lagi) sementara hiatus dulu xD**

**.**

**.**

**Arista Raska: Terimakasih juga sudah mau baca ff absurd ini xD OOC yang menggila(?) #digampar Mukkun sudah terbit, silahkan menikmati :)**

**.**

**.**

** Shizuo Miyuki: gapapa kok, Akashi chapter depan ya, tapi sementara hiatus dulu xD #ditabok**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk ff 'Cat' chapter 1 bakalan di publish besok (mungkin), sekarang lagi diketik. Kalo bisa sih ntar malem xD. Terharu sudah lumayan yang nge-fav/follow ff 'Cat' padahal baru prolog doang xD #abaikan curhatan ini yang OOT dari ff ini.**

**sebenarnya chap ini aku edit lagi, soalnya belum bales review yang belum log in xD #niatjadiauthorgasih? TwT gomen.**

**Mind to review?~ no flamming yea!**


End file.
